Feverish
by Kiyux the Shrubless
Summary: Roxas goes home after seeing that mysterious redhead at the Struggle match, suddenly feeling ill, trying to get him off his mind. Axel has other plans. Kissing AT-alternate timeline-KH2 AkuRoku Yaoi/Shonen-ai. Threeshot - Last chapter is kinda angsty!
1. Feeling A Little Lovesick

**Most likely going to stay a one-shot unless reviews tell me otherwise. A spin on the day Roxas meets with Axel during the Struggle match. He goes directly home after the match in this.**

**AkuRoku. (that means yaoi, just so ya know)**

* * *

"Who was he? And why do I feel so… pulled towards him?" Roxas spoke to himself after leaving the Struggle match.

"Roxas! Wait up!"

He turned, eyes lighting up as his heart fluttered. _"Axel?"_

Ollette tipped her head to the side in confusion. "Who?"

"Oh. It's just you, Ollette. What's up?"

"Why are you going home so early?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't feel well."

She nodded. "We'll be at the Usual Spot if you feel better."

"Okay."

He sighed, unlocking the door to his home and going straight to his bedroom to sprawl out on his bed, socks and shoes tossed carelessly into the corner. He knew there was no one home, his mother wouldn't be home until six, and it was just shy of noon. _'Good,'_ he thought, covering his eyes with one arm as the other closed his blinds, dimming the room considerably. _'I don't want to talk to Mom anyway. She'll dote on me like crazy if I tell her I'm sick, and she'll pester me like no tomorrow if I say I have a lot on my mind…'_

Roxas let his mind return to the redhead he had seen earlier. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath, ruffling his hair in frustration. "I can't remember what he said his name was…"

After a moment, he chuckled softly, rolling onto his stomach and burying his eyes into the pillow.

"Maybe his looks were too distracting and I wasn't listening. I have to admit… he was something else. Red hair, green eyes, both in the most vibrant, brightest forms… and you could probably break your hand if you tried to punch those abs…"

"I don't suggest trying it. There are so many _better_ uses for your hands…"

Startled, Roxas sat up, but no one was there. "I'm hearing things now…" he plopped back down, melting into his pillow. "I'm imagining being verbally seduced by a stranger…"

"You must want me pretty badly, then."

Roxas glanced around again. Still nothing. He rolled onto his back, shielding his eyes with his arms.

The bed shifted like someone had just sat down on the mattress. Roxas didn't bother to move or look this time.

"Hayner, if you're messing with me I'll kill you. I'm not feeling well."

The bed moved again. "Who's Hayner? Someone I should know about?" a short pause. "You aren't cheating on me, are you, love?" the voice was low and very close, making Roxas' breath hitch as warm air ghosted over the now goose-bump-ridden skin of his neck. "Poor baby… I can make it feel better if you want, Roxas…"

Slowly, Roxas uncovered his eyes. He felt a slender finger against his lips to warn him not to scream at the sight of the redhead looming over him on his bed.

"Shh… Somebody might hear you if you cause a fuss."

Roxas smirked. "Someone hearing would be the point if I were to scream."

"Cheeky, aren't you?" the redhead replied. "It's so cute on you…" he nuzzled his face against the boy's cheek. "Look at what you do to me…"

"Creepy, aren't you?" Roxas countered, taking the man's face in his small, soft hands and gazing into the soft, venom-green eyes—they were such an intimidating color, but had something behind them… something warm and… sweet— "What did you say your name was again?"

The older male tapped Roxas' nose lightly with his finger as he spelled it. "_A_-_X_-_E_-_L_. Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas giggled, overwhelmed by a sudden urge to kiss the stranger. "Axel."

Axel gave off a groan-slash-sigh at the sound of his name from the blonde's lips. "I've wanted to hear you say my name again for so long… It's hard to ignore this feeling of wanting to just take you like I used to… Or even to just kiss you…"

"I can oblige to that…" he murmured.

Axel's cheeks flushed. "Wh-what was that, Roxas?"

Roxas took Axel's face in his hands again, pulling the red-haired stranger down on top of him to capture his lips in a tender kiss. Roxas wasn't quite sure what to do—this was his first kiss—but Axel seemed to know what he was doing, and began a gentle rhythm of closing his lips over Roxas', a delicious sound of lips touching and parting resonating in the room with each sweet motion of their mouths. Axel felt Roxas tip his head to one side to give the older man better access to his inexperienced lips. The redhead smirked against Roxas' lips for a moment before continuing his loving caresses of the blonde's mouth.

Axel deepened the kiss slightly, pressing his mouth harder against Roxas' and getting the blonde to start emitting soft, beautiful moans with every few motions.

"_Axel…_" the boy whispered the name breathlessly, trying to get more from the kiss, milk the loving touches for all they were worth. He eagerly awaited the sound of his own name from the elder's lips, feeling him take in a breath to reply.

"Roxas! Are you home?"

Axel shot up, glancing in the direction of the door in confused panic.

"Roxas!" the woman called again. "Where are you? Ollette said you went home!"

Roxas was trying to calm his breathing down enough to reply, his mind racing.

"Are you in your room?" she called, directly outside the door. "I'm coming in, Roxas!"

Axel pecked his lips before disappearing into a black haze. Roxas sat there, breathless, his fingers touching his lips.

A blonde woman walked in and over to Roxas. "There you are. Why didn't you answer me?"

When her son still didn't respond, her eyes glinted with concern.

"Roxas? Are you alright? You're all red and you look like you're sweating…" she touched the back of her hand to his forehead, immediately recoiling. "Oh my goodness! Honey, you're burning up! Can you speak? Say something, Roxas, or we're going to the hospital!"

Roxas choked out the only three words he could think of. "…you're home early."

* * *

**Review if you want me to continue or not. Review anyways. PLEASE?~ *adorable puppy-dog eyes***


	2. He Was My Heart

**You begged, you got more. Tada: Feverish prt 2**

* * *

"Eight."

Axel spun on his heel at the sound of his number to face the blue-haired scar-face he had been brought to this stupid Organization with. He didn't want to be a part of this anymore. Not without Roxas. But he had no choice in the matter, because when Roxas left he was given three choices: bring him back, kill him, or let him go and get turned into a Dusk. Even though he had nothing left to non-live for without his blonde friend… he didn't want to become an even lesser Nobody than he already was.

Being a Nobody was already a dishonor. Being a Nobody like Axel, an assassin, a traitor, a con-man, and an all-around asshole… that was even lower. But being a Dusk… a Nobody with absolutely nothing… more nothing than an Organization member had… that was rock-bottom. Not even Axel wanted that. He hated the way Dusks all looked the same, he liked having his appearance the way it was. He despised that Dusks had no identities, he liked having a name. It gave him a sense of being. Lesser Nobodies… Dusks… they didn't even have that. He would have no mind of his own. That was something he couldn't stand.

He was conceited about his intelligence and abilities. Being told he was useful gave him a reason to be smug. He was better than the Dusks. Even if it wasn't by much, he was still better than them… and that made even a low-non-life like him feel somewhat important.

"Yeah, Saïx. What do you want?"

"Don't speak to me in that tone. Seeing as you are alone, you either failed your mission or Thirteen is dead."

"I didn't fail, but Roxas isn't dead. I'm working on it. Give me some time."

"We don't have the _**LUXURY**_ of time, Lea!" he paused to see if Axel would flinch at the use of his real name. He didn't. "If we wait any longer then he will be absorbed into the Keyblade Master and it will be too late! We need him to complete Kingdom Hearts!"

"Do we even NEED hearts at this point? What will we gain from them anyway? From what I recall…" he turned away and began walking toward his room, "…feeling wasn't so great. Emotions are overrated, Ïsa. Let it go."

Saïx chuckled evilly. "Get the job done or I'll kill him myself."

Axel froze in place. "I… I'm working on it, okay?"

"That's what I thought. You're so predictable, Lea. Stop acting like you have a heart. You said yourself that emotions are overrated."

* * *

The redhead lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. "You're right, Saïx. I don't have a heart. But I had one. And he left the castle not too long ago…"

Axel sighed, closing his eyes.

"I don't need Kingdom Hearts. I need Roxas. Roxas was my heart. And the Organization is telling me to repeat the same mistake I made ten years ago? I'm not ready or willing to destroy my heart. Not again. Not when doing so would make me go through this hell again… But who am I kidding? Roxas doesn't even remember me. What happened today wasn't because of our love… It was pure selfish desire."

He rolled onto his side.

"What am I trying to prove? With Roxas like this there's no way for me to somehow convince the Organization that a heart isn't just something you can get from that giant heart-moon-thing in the air. Why? Ventus…"

Axel shot up.

"Ventus? What does that have to do with anything?" he shook his head. "Damn it, Rox… maybe it would have been better if I never met you… I think it hurts the most when you get your heart back only to have it taken away again… and even worse when… when your heart is the one you love more than anything…"

He stood, putting his cloak and shoes on and opening a dark corridor.

"I can't leave it like this. I can't give up so soon."

* * *

**Review for more! Review anyway? *puppy dog eyes***


	3. What I Wanted So Much

**Third and final chapter of Feverish!**

* * *

"Axel…" Roxas whispered the name breathlessly, calling, longing for the one he wanted to see. He thought that maybe, just maybe, if he called for him in just the right way, he would come back. Roxas silently cursed his mother for walking in on his time with the stranger, but also silently cursed himself for being such a slut and wanting a stranger.

'_Even if he was attractive… I can't let that…'_

He laughed sadly, rolling over and letting his tears fall. "I'm disgusting. I'm a gay whore, I suppose… I didn't know I was gay, let alone one so slutty that all I want is for a guy I met a few hours ago to…"

'_To have sex with me…'_

"Why am I being so stupid? He probably wasn't even real. No one else saw him, and he disappeared like magic… but there's nothing else that I…"

'_That I _**want**_ so __**much**__…'_

"Axel…" he sobbed. "Why… why am I hurting so much knowing that you aren't here? Why is admitting I'm alone so painful?"

"Because you know you aren't alone, Roxas."

"But I AM! It hurts! My heart hurts!"

"Mine too. When you hurt… I feel it, Roxas. You and I had hearts… though… you have the luxury of having one that won't leave you like mine did."

"How can your heart… leave you?" Roxas knew he was not only crying, but he was panicking at the growing hostility in the phantom voice.

There was a growl. "I should ask him that, shouldn't I?"

The redhead appeared on top of him and glared daggers into his frightened blue eyes.

"Why _did_ you leave me, Roxas? I'm _dying_ to know."

"Axel, stop! You're scaring me!" Roxas whimpered, trying to wriggle free.

There was something swirling in the venomous green eyes. At first Roxas thought it was hatred… but it was something else… It was sadness, loneliness, abandonment, broken-heartedness, and love. The redhead didn't speak, he just gazed at Roxas, not making a move, not making a sound, just gazing and letting his eyes do the talking for him.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, melting at the strange familiarity in those eyes, as if he had spent hours gazing into them every night for years. "Axel…" he gently cupped the angular face in his hands and pulled him down into a deep, slow, sensual kiss, Axel's eyes sliding shut as he ran his tongue along Roxas' lower lip, requesting permission to probe around the sweet mouth with the passionate muscle. Roxas moaned, Axel swallowing the sound gratefully and deepening the kiss, his hands roughly exploring the familiar territory of Roxas' body.

He kicked off his shoes and unzipped his cloak, letting it drop to the floor as Roxas tried to hide his surprise at the lack of a shirt underneath the leather. Axel was wearing black cotton pants and a belt, but that was _all_ he was wearing. The redhead purred into Roxas' ear. "You're still wearing far too much clothing, my Roxas."

"How much is too much?" he replied softly, gasping as Axel bit down on a sensitive spot on his neck that he seemed to know about without even trying to find it. "Ah… mm… that felt good…"

"Too much clothing is you wearing anything, love…" he replied huskily, lust dripping from his words as the redhead bit another sweet spot while unbuttoning Roxas' flannel pajama shirt.

"Ah… Axel…" he moaned under his breath.

The shirt was tossed aside, and Axel tantalizingly ran his fingernails down Roxas' thigh as he revealed the flesh that had been hidden behind the pajama pants. "Still as beautiful as ever, I see…" he nodded in approval as he hungrily gazed at the writhing blonde. The boy tugged on his belt.

"Off…"

Chuckling, Axel unbuckled it, setting it aside as he moved down to suckle on one of Roxas' nipples, pinching, twisting and pulling on the other and coaxing arousing moans from the squirming submissive. He bit down on it, hard, and heard the squeak of pain Roxas gave off, licking apologetically at the bud before sucking the other one. His tongue trailed down his stomach to his belly button, where he gently thrust the muscle into the small divot, making Roxas squirm in pleasure.

"Axel! M-more…" he begged.

Axel teased his waistline before running his tongue over the concealed arousal, using his hand to milk moans from his young lover while his other brought his fingers to Roxas' lips. "Suck. Get them nice and wet."

Roxas complied, and about a minute later, Axel had inserted the first finger into his entrance, and Roxas wondered why the feeling wasn't strange or uncomfortable like he thought it would be. Axel added the second, scissoring as he moved his fingers in a set path to suddenly make Roxas moan loudly, bucking into the fingers as Axel massaged his prostate. "Axel! Axel… mm… please… I need… more…!"

Axel unzipped his pants and set himself free from the confining jeans, hissing at the cold air that assaulted his overly-sensitized skin. He gave no warning apart from a mumbled "this will hurt" before thrusting in almost completely, listening to Roxas scream and whimper as he thrashed about, taking a moment to realize that struggling made it worse.

"M-move…"

Knowing right away where he was supposed to hit, he slammed the bundle of nerves, making Roxas' vision go white.

"Ah! Harder!"

Axel moved quickly and forcefully, pounding his target perfectly each time and savoring the moans and screams Roxas rewarded him with. He heard the door open, but he did not stop, instead choosing to screw Roxas harder with his newfound knowledge that the blonde's 'mother' was watching. She was just data, she couldn't hurt him. With each intense thrust into the blonde came a new shriek from the mother, and a loud moan from the blonde, who arched up into him as he released, making Axel do the same, spilling his white-hot seed deep into his small body, Roxas' 'mother' simply watched, not programmed with any knowledge of what to do when she had just witnessed her son being most likely raped.

The redhead didn't care if it was rape or sex or lovemaking. It was his revenge. He didn't need a heart. He'd just destroyed it by crushing it, shattering it, crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it away.

But he was still hopelessly in love with every tiny piece of his broken heart… even though it was too late to do anything about it.

* * *

_**The end!**_


End file.
